Perfect Couple
by hardyyun
Summary: These two are just so adorable. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

Barry had been following the story of the two brothers Sam and Dean. He was intrigued by the stories people would tell about them. Barry wanted to meet Sam almost as bad as he wanted to reveal the truth about his mom's murder. He had read about the demons and the ghost and what not that Sam and Dean went after and couldn't imagine that they would ever come to town.

It also wasn't like he could call them up and have them over. He spent every day hoping that he would come across them, so when that day happened he almost died. Not literally, but he had a knot in his stomach as soon as he saw Sam. He didn't know what to do. He was torn between wanting to say hi and not saying anything at all. It wasn't like they would know who he was.

How would he even explain how he knew him? In the midst of all his thinking he didn't even realize that he was walking towards Sam. It was too late to stop now. He was now shaking as he got closer to Sam. He didn't say anything as the brothers passed by them, but he wished he had.

The rest of the day he tried to figure out any reason at all to say something to Sam. He went to his favorite place which was where Iris worked and drank some coffee. It never did much goo considering he metabolized it all a little fast.

Iris came over and started talking "What has you so bummed?" she said as she sat down with him. Barry just shrugged. He could hear the faint ring as another customer came in. Good maybe Iris would leave him alone for a few seconds. It wasn't until they sat down at the booth in front of him that he realized it was Sam and Dean. He would hate himself even more if he didn't say anything. He gathered his courage and got up. "Hi" he said awkwardly as he waved at the two guys.

Dean nodded and Sam smiled and said "Hey, something we can do for you?" His smile melted Barry's heart and only made his crush grow bigger. "Well actually I just wanted to talk to you." Dean cocked his head at him and raised his eyebrow at him. Sam seemed just as confused, but he slid to allow Barry to sit. "I'm Barry Allen." Sam and Dean nodded and gave their names as well.

"Yeah I know… I actually wanted to meet you guys for awhile" Dean spoke next "How do you know us?" Barry was trying really hard not to focus on the heat he could feel radiating off of Sam and focus on what Dean was asking. "I've seen several blogs about you two and how you two are wanted, but do good deeds for people in various places."

Dean half grinned before replying "Oh so you internet stalked us?" Sam laughed and Barry's face grew a bit red "Yeah I guess so." Sam was next to say something "Well … I guess you know about our family business…" Barry nodded and Sam spoke again "Would you like to eat with us?" Barry smiled "Yeah that would be great." Dean didn't look happy about that though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well … I guess you know about our family business…" Barry nodded and Sam spoke again "Would you like to eat with us?" Barry smiled "Yeah that would be great." Dean didn't look happy about that though. Berry could see Dean's hand slip to his leg and was pretty sure that he had gone for a weapon. Berry couldn't say he blamed them because of the line of work they were in. "So are you a hunter too or what?" Dean asked causing Berry to snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh… well no nothing like that… I guess you could say I'm sort of a fan." Sam's face darkened when Berry said that. Before Berry could say anything about it Dean spoke up again "So… what are you one of the people that do the live action role-play and read all the books?" Berry blushed even more because while he hadn't participated in any of the LARPing, he had read every single book that had come out. "Internet stalking remember?" Sam said to his brother. Berry couldn't stop the blush that rose on his face again. Berry shrugged "I've read a lot about you two."

Dean nodded "So you know we don't like it when random people come up to us and start snooping in our lives?" Berry couldn't ever seem to get it right with these two. Dean was a bit mood swing-y going from slightly funny to overly paranoid. Sam was quieter than Berry would have imagined. Berry nodded "Sorry" he said and stood up.

Sam shot a look at Dean before reaching a hand out to grab Berry's arm and gently tug him back down. Berry's mind went wild for a moment at the feeling of Sam's hands on him. He shook it from his mind and tried to act like it hadn't affected him. "What?" he asked. At that moment Iris approached them to take their order. While the two ordered Berry stayed quiet and ignored the odd looks he was getting from Iris.

Once they had gotten their food ordered Dean spoke up "So what exactly are you?" This startled Berry. What was he? He couldn't say meta-human, they wouldn't know the term and it would take more time than he felt comfortable taking to explain. "I'm more than human… not a demon though." At that moment he felt something cold hit his arm. He looked over at Sam who was holding a silver spoon against his arm. He should have known they wouldn't trust him. The two brothers shared a look. Berry spoke up "Got any holy water too? I'll gladly drink it." Dean narrowed his eyes at him before taking a flask out and handing it to Berry.

Berry took a sip and locked eyes on Dean. He swallowed and the two became a little less tense after nothing happened. "What are you then? If you want to continue fan-girling around us I'd like to know what exactly you are and what you do." That comment came from Dean, but still made Berry blush at the term fan-girl; not that he wasn't, but fan-girl just seemed so … petty? "It'd be easier if you told us rather than us internet stalking you" That one came from Sam.

The brief thought of Sam at his computer typing in Berry's name made Berry blush furiously. They got their food and Berry began to explain to them who he was, but not what he was. He down played it a lot. He knew the brothers would more than likely look him up anyway, but he doubted they would ever put together that he had super speed. Once he had finished some of his story Joe called and Berry left. He was more than relieved to not have to sit beside Sam anymore. It wasn't that he hated it, but the constant contact of the guy was certainly distracting. He took his time getting to Joe even though he would have to pay for being late _again_.

Dean watched as Berry left before grinning at Sam. "What?" Sam asked as he ate another French fry. Dean couldn't help laugh a bit "Dude… that guy was crushing on you. You can't tell me that you didn't notice the way he was constantly blushing around you." Sam shrugged "Of course I noticed, but I don't think like you do."


End file.
